Miracle of Love
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: 'No matter how many obstacles will come between us I will always love you and will protect you from danger' Will Vivek and Dushyant overcome the obstacles and save their love while one is in coma and other has lost her memory? My first crime-based story! VivAsha and Dushyant-OC! Surprise for Pri (DancingAngel95) inside. Do read and review! Happy reading!
**_Hey! Guys! I am back with a new story! This is a crime and romance based fiction on VivAsha and Dushyant- OC. Hope you guys will love it! On with the fic!_**

 ** _Miracle of Love_**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was beautiful evening. The rain had stopped sometime ago and the rain drops were dripping off the trees. The sky seemed clear then before and sun was going to set. The garden near Bandra Society was shining in shades of red and orange making the scenario beautiful. Some kids approximately of 11-12 years old were still playing football.

A boy wearing Messi's T-shirt passed the ball to a tomboyish-girl. She kicked off the ball towards the net but a certain fat boy was unable to stop the ball making a goal.

"That's more like Lavi!" the boy wearing Messi's T-shirt showed the tomboyish-girl a thumbs up.

"Thanks a lot Virat…" she smiled.

"Bastard Yash…tune ball kyu nai roki?" a certain boy wearing specs yelled at him.

"Unmukt yaar thak gaya hoon main…jab tak khaana nai milta main kuch nai kar paunga…" the fat boy cried and sat on the ground covered with grass with a 'thump'.

"..ain…bhi..oht hak ayi on…" another girl came there running and spoke within her breaths.

All looked at her with a question mark as they hardly understood what she said. Virat widened his eyes towards her. She looked at him with innocent face.

"Aisa chehra mat banao Trisha…hum mein se kisiko samzha nai tum kya keh rahi thi…" Virat spoke with an attitude.

"Main…" she opened her mouth to speak but stopped seeing Virat's hand. He was telling her to stop.

"Pehle saans lelo fir bolna…" he said noticing that she still was breathing heavily.

Trisha took some breaths and then moved ahead to speak.

"Main ye kehna chahti thi ki main bhi bohot thak gayi hoon ab ghar chalte hain…" she finally spoke.

"Yeah guys, andhera bhi hoga ab jaldi…" Lavanya agreed to Trisha.

Soon the two girls and the three boys were walking on the streets having a chit-chat while walking home. Soon rain begain to fall again.

"Guys lets race home!" Virat yelled and took pace to run.

Soon all started running on the road to reach their home first.

"Baccho ruko…" a man's voice stopped them.

They saw a man who told them to stop.

"Roads pe aise bhaago mat…gir jaoge…samzhe?" he scolded.

"Okay…" they all replied in union and decided not to run and walk safely.

They saw the man went in a telephone booth nearby and talked on the phone for a few minutes. Meanwhile, the kids crossed the road when the man came out of the booth.

Another man with an umbrella and wearing an overcoat walked passed him but he took out his gun and shot the man coming out of the booth. After shooting, the shooter ran away leaving the surprised and scared children and a corpse. Unmukt tried to chase the shooter but he ran away successfully.

Here, Virat tries to ask something about the shooter to the man who was shot.

"Uncle…kya aap us aadmi ko jaante hain?" he asks.

But the man was unable to say anything. He hardly puts his hand in the pocket of his coat and takes out a small diary and his heart stops beating claiming to be dead.

"Oh nooo…usne toh uss uncle ko maar diya…ab kya hoga?" Trisha asked.

"CID ko inform karte hain…" Virat informed.

Soon they running on the roads towards the CID bureau. They reached the bureau.

"ACP uncle…" Unmukt called out while running on the stairs of the bureau.

All the officers present there turned their heads towards the running children.

"Aree Unmukt tum yahan?" Daya asked as ACP sir was not there.

"Sir, yeh kaun hain?" Vivek asked.

"Vivek yeh retired ACP Mr. Raut ka beta…Unmukt hain…" Abhijeet told him.

"Daya uncle…khoon…" Trisha spoke.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Khoon? Kiska khoon hua hain?" Abhijeet inquired.

Unmukt adjusted his glass and told them the whole incident.

"Sir…Virat aur Lavi abhi bhi vahi hain…aap jaldi chaliye…" Trisha informed.

The cops took a car and reached the crime scene. Virat and Lavi were still there. All the cops wore their gloves and began to investigate. Daya was checking the wound just then Virat and his friends came there.

"Goli maarke khoon hua hain…aur" Virat spoke making Daya amused.

"…aur goli sidhe dil pe maari hain taki bachne ka koi chance hi na ho." Unmukt adjusted his glasses and spoke.

"Tum log zara door jao hume investigate karne do…okay?" Daya scolded.

"Okay…" the kids ran far away from the corpse.

Abhijeet, Sachin and Kajal came near the corpse.

"Aaj kal ke bacche…" Daya sighed.

"Daya, ek retired ACP ke bête se aur kya umeed hosakti hain…" Abhjeet said.

"Smart bacche hain sir…humare aane tak haath nai lagaya laash ko…" Kajal informed.

"Hmm…Sachin, Kajal ek kaam karo…bacchon se thodi pooch-taach karo…" Daya told.

"Okay Sir!" Sachin and Kajal went towards the kids.

Just then a young woman walking pass the road comes towards the kids.

"Unmukt? Yahan kya kar rahe ho? Tumhe ghar hona chahiye tha ab tak…aur tum logon ko bhi…mummy-papa wait kar rahe honge na beta…" she scolded them.

"Prii didu…yahan ek khoon hua hain…" Trisha told her.

Her eyes widened in shock and she got tensed.

"Kya? Aur tum log yahan kya kar rahe ho fir…CID ko apne kaam karne do…chalo jaldi…" Priti held Unmukt's and tried to him along with her just then Sachin and Kajal arrived near them.

"Excuse me…aap aise inn bacchon ko nai le jaa sakti…"Kajal told her.

"Kyu?" Priti asked.

"Yeh bacche hi to hiss crime ke one and only eyes-witness hain…" Sachin informed her.

"Kyaaa?" Priti was totally shocked.

"Haan aur hume inse kuch sawal poochne hain…" Kajal told her and turned towards the kids. "Toh bacchon, jis aadmi ne ise maara usko dekha toh hoga aapne?" she inquired.

"Haan…" the kids spoke in union.

"Toh wo dikhne mein kaisa tha? Aur kapde kaise pehne the usne? " Sachin asked.

The kids thought for few seconds and Virat came forward to anwer first.

"Sir uss aadmi ne grey shade ka coat pehna tha aur grey shade ki umbrella thi uske paas…" He informed.

"Accha usne umbrella kaunse haath mein pakdi thi?" Kajal asked.

"Um…" all begain to think again.

"Right hand mein…haan right hand mein hi pakdi thi usne umbrella!" Yasha told them.

"Accha iska matlab hain…khooni left-handed tha…" Sachin told.

Just then Abhijeet and Daya also came there.

"Kuch pata chala?" Daya asked Sachin and Kajal.

"Haan sir…khooni khaboo hain…left-handed…aur kuch bata sakte ho baccho?"Kajal asked.

"Ek min…sir, jab maine uncle se poocha ki kya wo uss shooter ko jaante hain toh unhone apne pocket se diary nikali aur phir wo mar gaye…" Virat informed.

"I see…" Abhijeet thought.

"Accha bacchon tum log ab jao agar kaam pada toh phir bula lenge…" Daya told them.

 _ **At CID Bureau:-**_

"Kya? Kya kaha tumne? Inspector Akshay maare gaye…" Tasha yelled.

"Haan Tasha…" Vivek told her.

"Sir, yeh wahi Inspector Akshay hain na…" Tasha asked ACP.

"Haan Tasha…yeh wahi hain…" ACP told her.

In the Parking area of a building:-

A woman drove her car inside the parking area. She parked her car and got down. She locked her car and started walking towards the elevator. Just then, something lying on the floor of the parking area caught her attention. She turned towards the lying thing and her eyes widened in shock and she let out a scream.

 _ **In CID bureau:-**_

Just then Sachin, Freddy and Kajal came there.

"Sir, Inspector Arjun ke laash mili hain sir…unke hi building mein…" Sachin informed them.

"Kya? Inspector Arjun bhi?" Tasha was shocked. "Sir, yeh bhi wahi…"

"Haan…wahi…" ACP spoke and turned towards his cabin.

"Boss, dono ka khooni ek hi hain…" Salunkhe informed as he entered the bureau with Tarika.

"Kya? Kaise?" Daya asked.

"Dono police officers ki body se humne goliyaan nikal li hain aur goliyaan ek dusre se match hoti hain…dono ke laash mein se mili goliyaan 3mm ki hain…aur dono ko khoon ke irade se hi maara hain…isiliye khoone ni 3-4 goliyaan dono ke sine mein maari hain…taaki bachne ka koi chance hi na rahe…" Tarika informed.

"Accha…I see. Toh dono ka khooni ek hi hain…" ACP thought.

"Sir, aur ek baat commom hain inn dono khoon mein…" Sachin broke his train of thoughts.

"Kya?" ACP asked.

"Sir, dono police officers ne marte waqt apne diary ki taraf ishara kiya tha…" he answered.

"I see…" ACP again went in his deep thoughts.

 _ **Next Day-**_

 _ **At Priti's house:-**_

The bell rang. Priti opened the door and was shocked to see her childhood friend infront of her.

"Tum?" Priti was shocked.

"Kyu? nai aasakta kya?" He asked.

Priti's facial expression changed from surprised to angry.

"Idiot Dushyant! Itne din kaha the? Na phone na message…batana toh zaroori nai samazhte na tum…ab kyu aaye ho yahan fir muzhse milne?" she yelled at him.

"Oye! Chup hoja…tere liye nai aaye hoon main…Unmukt ne bulaya hain muzhe…aur khaali baitha nai hoon main…cases pade hain mere paas…bohot kaam rehta hain muzhe…" Dushyant smirked.

"Accha toh Mr. Detective Dushyant jaiye apne cases pe dhyaan dijiye yahan kyu aaye ho? Huh? Jao na?" she scolded him.

"Unmukt kahan hain?" he asked her and came inside shouting Unmukt's name,"UNMUKT! Jaldi aa…main agaya…"

"Dushu bhaiiya aap aagye…" Unmukt came with a cheerful face.

"Ab bata kya case hain…" Dushyant asked.

"Idiot! Case freak…" Listening his words, Priti went towards her room murmuring and closed the door with a thud causing Dushyant and Unmukt to jerk.

Unmukt told about the case and Dushyant listened to him with concentration.

"Accha toh yeh baat hain…" he said in a serious tone.

Just then Priti's father, Mr. Raut came there while reading newspaper.

"Aree Dushyant tum kab aaye?" he asked looking at the young detective.

"Abhi abhi aaya hoon sir…Sir ek chotasa kaam kardoge aap?" he asked.

"Kaisa kaam beta?" Mr. Raut asked.

"Sir, ACP sir aapke acche dost hain…aapne unke saath kaam kiya hain toh iss case ke baaremein poochiye na zara unse…" he said.

Mr. Raut thought for a while and then smirked. He knew about Dushyant's talent for solving cases and his intrests in them. He dialed ACP's number.

"Hello ACP Pradyuman here…" it was ACP's voice.

"Aree Pradyuman main Rakesh bol raha hoon…" he introduced.

"Haan Rakesh bol…kya kaam tha?" ACP asked.

"Are wo Police officers ke murder horahe hain uske baaremein poochna tha…" he asked.

"Umm…abhi nai main thoda busy hoon…chal baadmein baat karenge…" saying this ACP hung up.

"Daya, kisiko iss case ke baaremein pata nai chalna chahiye…" ACP ordered him in a serious tone.

Mr. Raut told this to Dushyant. His face turned more serious.

"Weird…" Dushyant thought.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Whats ACP hiding from ?**_

 _ **Think what it could be...anyways liked the first one? Then drop a review, favourite, follow this story! Thanks a lott!**_

 _ **Bye till the next chapter.**_

 ** _Take care ya guys! Keep Smiling! Stay Blessed!_**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 ** _Saayounara!_**

 ** _Shruti._**


End file.
